leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Simisage (Pokémon)
|} Simisage (Japanese: ヤナッキー Yanakkie) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from when exposed to a Leaf Stone. Biology Simisage is a simian Pokémon that is primarily green. It has a pointed, bush-like crest on its head similar to a . The leaves that grow on this crest are bitter. Its ears are broad with light green insides, and it has oval eyes and a black nose. Simisage has furry, white eyebrows and shoulder tufts; and a cream-colored face, chest, hands and feet. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its thorny tail is long and tipped with leaves. In the anime Major appearances Simisage debuted in The Clubsplosion Begins!, under the ownership of Angus. It battled 's during the first round of the Clubsplosion tournament, but lost. Four Simisage appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!. One of them was seen protecting the Ninja Village. It reappeared in the next episode. Minor appearances A 's Simisage appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!, where it was seen participating in the Poké Puff Contest. A Trainer's Simisage appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!. A Trainer's Simisage appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Cilan's Pansage evolves into Simisage by being exposed to a Leaf Stone during the brothers' fight with the Shadow Triad in Something Suspicious. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Echo Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Tyrian Maze (B1-B11), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Ivy Park (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 334}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Shrub Forest (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Disarming Voice|Fairy|Special|40|—|15}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Spiky Shield|Grass|Status|—|—|10| }} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- after battling while its Warrior is equipped with a Leaf Stone |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=512 |name2=Simisage |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia Origin Simisage is based on a and a ; the fact that it is based on both may mean it might be based on the legends of or possibly a visual pun on . Its hairstyle may have been inspired by the or subculture. Name origin Simisage is a combination of '' and . Sage may either mean a type of plant or a wise person, the latter possibly relating to the " " motif of the elemental monkeys. It may also come from the German word sagen, meaning to say. Yanakkie may be a combination of 柳 yanagi ( ) or 野菜 yasai (vegetable; an alternate reading of 菜 is na) and . It may also involve ヤンキー yankee (delinquent youth) and けっき kekki (vigor). In other languages or and monkey. May also involve . |de=Vegichita|demeaning=From Vegetation and |fr=Feuilloutan|frmeaning=From and |es=Simisage|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Simisage|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=야나키 Yanakkie|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=花椰猿 Huāyéyuán|zh_cmnmeaning=From or and . |ru=Симисейдж Simiseydzh|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Cilan's Simisage *Elemental monkeys External links |} de:Vegichita es:Simisage fr:Feuiloutan it:Simisage ja:ヤナッキー zh:花椰猿